Friendly Reunion
by Symbiotic Toxin
Summary: The Sorcerer Supreme and Hogwarts' Headmaster get together. But Albus has bad tidings for Stephen as well as a request.


Dr. Stephen Strange resided in his study, levitating off the floor as he meditated. His eyes closed, he enjoyed the silence and peace his meditation brought him. Then the door creaked open , followed by footsteps coming into his study. His eyes opened as his peace was disturbed, and for a short instance he was upset. But when he saw who it was that had walked in the room his anger faded and joy replaced it.

"Albus, my friend. Welcome." Strange said. He smiled as Albus Dumbledore, clad in all his robes, walked over to the Sorcerer Supreme. He waved his hand to a nearby chair, bringing it closer to him so that may sit. Strange stood form his levitation and moved over to his own chair by the fireplace. Flames shot up from its coals as the two sat down in it's warm, orange glow.

"It's good to see you, Stephen. I trust you've been well in the years I haven't visited." Dumbledore said. Stephen nodded as his apprentice, Wong, came up to them carrying a tray of tea for them both. He handed one cup to Dumbledore and the other to his master. Both gave a courtesy smile to him before he set the tray down in front of them , letting it hover between them.

Watching the floating tray, Strange chuckled slightly before looking back at Albus.

"I see you've gotten better at levitation in your old age." He joked. Albus laughed at the joke as he sipped at his tea.

"I see you've gotten better at making tea, Stephen." He replied. The two laughed at themselves, quietly sipping at there tea while staring at one another. The room was quiet, the only sound being the roar of the fire. Stephen finished his tea first, placing it on the tray.

Albus continued to drink his tea in peace. He smacked his lips and savored the taste. He was waiting. Waiting for Stephen to ask why he was here. Luckily he wasn't going to have to wait long.

"Albus, I must confess to being confused as to why you've decided to visit me now after all these years." Stephen asked. Sighing heavily, Albus put his tea on the tray and looked at Stephen.

"I'm afraid I have come not for a friendly visit, Stephen." He started. "Things have grown out of hand in the past month and I might need your help." Albus stroked his beard, waiting for Stephens' response. Stephens' face scrunched up as he tried to figure out what Albus was talking about.

Reacting to the puzzled look on Stranges face, Albus reached into his robe and pulled out his wand, grasping it tightly. Pointing at the fire with it, he watched with a sullen look as the flames began to form images. Building, streets, even people were made from the fires sparks. Suddenly the black smoke began to rush through the images, destroying the image and conjuring screams. Watching this took away the puzzled look on Stranges face and replaced it with a look of shock.

"What is it you're showing me, Albus?" He asked, watching still as the image was completely destroyed by the black smoke. Albus looked at Strange with the same sullen look.

"Do you remember my old student Tom Riddle, Stephen?" Albus asked, getting a look of horror from his friend as a response.

"That boy is dead, Albus. He died a long time ago." He said with urgency and anger. Albus raised his hand to calm Stephen down.

"Now what does he have to do with what you've shown me?"

"Have you not sensed it, Stephen? Can you not tell?"

"Albus, I don't unders-"

"He's returned, Stephen. Voldemort has come back." Albus interrupted. Strange could not respond at all. All he could do was look at Albus with a look or horror and anger. He could only let the words sink in, trying not to believe them. True, he had felt something dark come into the world, something familiar, but he was too busy. With the Superhuman Registration Act passing and hiding from the authorities with the New Avengers, he'd been too distracted to find out what this presence was.

The fire continued to cackle on, the images gone now. Its orange glow danced on Albus and Stephens face while they sat in silence.

"I understand this must come as a shock to you, Stepehn. Given you went to him to take up your position."

"Do no speak of that, Albus. Now tell me, is this why you came here? To tell me this news?"

"No. I've come here to ask a favor of you." Albus said. Stephens' eye brow raised after hearing this, wondering what this favor would be. Seeing he had gotten his attention, Albus continued.

"I'm afraid that I won't be around forever to protect someone very close to me, and he will need to protected."

"You speak of Mr. Potter?" Albus nodded.

"There is no need to worry yourself, my friend. The boy is strong willed and is well versed in the magical arts." Stephen said. Albus couldn't help but smile at his friend after he spoke, noticing a glimmer in his eye. He had seen this glimmer once before.

It was when he had spoken of Tom Riddle many years ago that he first saw that glimmer. His exceptional skills in magic and intelligence attracted Stephen to him, seeing him as a promising successor. But his fall into darkness was a hard blow for Stephen as well as many others. Many of his friends fell at his hands. So many funerals, so many lost loved ones.

"Stephen, I need you to look after him." Albus begged. Strange was caught off guard by this request. Another promising pupil, another possible disappointment. Could he live with the failure of another successor? The pros and cons were evened out.

"I know you have doubts, as well as your own fair share of problems with the muggle world government. But as the Sorcerer Supreme and a dear friend, I can see few others who can look after him." Albus explained. After a minute of pondering Stephen nodded his head.

"I will do what I can to keep him safe, Albus. You have my word." A look of joy came across Albus' face. But Stephens' face was still stern.

"However, I cannot take the boy in. Not with my world as it is now. He will stay with Mr. Weasleys family, where I will watch over him with astral projection every so often with his and Mrs. Weasleys permission. That is the way it must be until things change. "

"I understand. Thank you, Stephen." Albus said. He rose from his chair, and pocketed his wand as he. Stephen did the same, putting his hand on the old wizards shoulder.

"It is no trouble at all, old friend. Now come, we can talk while he head into the kitchen for more tea. I can tell there is still something you wish to talk to me about." Stephen said. With his hand still clasped onto Albus' shoulder he guided him across the room and towards the door.

"Why yes. You see I've been meaning to get my hands on the bands of Cryytorak for the Defense Against the Darks Arts class, but it seems they've gone missing from there chamber…"


End file.
